Explanations
by Komiyan
Summary: Everyone has mysteries about them that need to be explained. Implied KakaIru, implied OC.
1. Kakashi's excuses

Kakashi's excuses and their explanations

An insight in the life of everyone's most beloved Jounin (my big brother, yay!)

By Hatake Ayanne

It's amazing isn't it, how these situations always start out the same way. Team seven arrives at the bridge in time, sometimes one of them is a little late, but their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, arrives at least two hours late EVERY DAY! The man was a walking disaster, if you asked his team. Anyway, the situation would commence as follows: After Kakashi poofs in (in a cloud of smoke), Naruto and Sakura would both yell "YOU'RE LATE!!!" And Sasuke would add in a "Hn!", just for good measure. After this, Kakashi would scratch at the back of his neck and use one of these excuses…

**I lost my way on the road of life**

He went to visit Obito's grave, and lost track of time talking to his old teammate

**A black Cat crossed my path and I had to take a different route here so I wouldn't get cursed by its evil powers**

He overslept.

**A turtle came to challenge me to a running match, and I simply couldn't refuse it**

He ran into Gai one way or the other, and was challenged to a contest of some sort. Depending on the look of his eye you can tell if he lost or not: Smile curve means he won, lazy eyed twitch means he lost.

**I had to go rescue a cat from a tree**

He had to do one or the other thing for or with Sasuke (like train, or wake the kid up)

**I had to help an old Lady Cross the street**

He had a meeting, run-in or meeting with Tsunade, which was either longer than he'd anticipated, or it was unexpected.

**I came across a Dolphin looking for the ocean, so I kindly took him to it**

He ran into Iruka, or had stayed with said academy teacher to long, usually doing 'interesting things' to the man.

**I lost my Marbles and I had to seach for them, and I even had to dissect a toad for it**

He ran into Jiraiya and stayed to talk for too long.

**I had to groom my dogs**

ANBU business.

**I found a wounded fox, so I brought it to the Animal hospital**

Naruto had a Kyuubi attack, and Kakashi had to do something about it.

**I got distracted by beautiful flowers growing on the side of the road, and I simply had to stand still and look at them for a while**

Sakura had asked something of him, and he was off either doing it or investigating it.

**My clock was four hours early (I saw 7, it was 11)**

Not an excuse, courtesy of Naruto and Ayanne

Clever as ever, these metaphors are exactly what one would expect from a Jounin of Kakashi's caliber. However, his students were oblivious to the art and beauty in these lines, and would now proceed with ending the situation the same way they always did.

"LIAR!!" "Hn!"

Hatake Ayanne –xxx-


	2. Iruka's Dictations

Iruka's dictations and their explanations

An insight in the why and how of Iruka's grammar lessons

By Hatake Ayanne

Ah yes, the Academy. How I remember being there. I loathed it, it was so boring… But recently, something has come to pass that makes the academy interesting; Umino Iruka. This young teacher is like a fresh wind, his lessons are interesting and lively, and he's nice to everyone, even whiny kids and their parents. However, when this man has a bad mood, do not even set one foor wrong. He'll look at you and suddenly, a devilish grin will spread on his handsome face. "Kids, gather your notebooks, it's time for as small test…"

There are some symbols and sentences Iruka frequently uses to torture his poor students with, that can give you a clue as to why he's pissed off. I have gathered some examples for you:

**The scarecrow fell from the school building and its stick snapped, thank goodness.**

Kakashi was being a nuisance again, and he'd hurt the man, Badly.

**A Cat was found, face up, lying in an alleyway, a shuriken sticking from its lifeless chest.**

He wanted to see Hatake blood, only this time not Kakashi's…

**My mother allowed me to go play in the garden, although it was going to rain soon.**

He misses his parents, who died during the Kyuubi fight,and he doesn't want to talk about it. Symbolic meaning: He was happy with his parents, until something came and forever ruined that luck.

**A fox was found on the doorstep of the orphanage, but no one would take it in, as they all thought it would bite.**

He was upset about the way Naruto was treated by the villagers, but didn't dare say it, and felt guilty about it.

**A young child was spanked by his mother for not paying attention in class.**

His class had seriously misbehaved, against him or someone else.

**In the mission room the tension was almost edible, and everyone ran to leave.**

He'd had a rough day in the mission room the day before.

**A lover left his home to go run with the wolves, instead of staying home with his beloved. **

Kakashi had left on ANBU business and it was dangerous with a capital D, leaving a worried Iruka behind

**An old Lady crossed the street, and I saw her fall, but I couldn't do anything.**

He felt powerless as he saw Tsunade being blackmailed by the council and Danzou.

See there, Iruka's torture (just a preview of it). I'm lucky I was gone from the academy before he got a chance to work with me… I thank the gods every day for that. You may get to be there however, so make sure never to get on his bad side (He can be the devil in person if he wants to…) but most of all, make sure never to get him mad.

Or else…

Hatake Ayanne –xxx-


	3. Sasuke's Hns

Sasuke's Hn's and their explanations

An insight in the reasoning behind the Hn's

By Hatake Ayanne

Whomever has once talked to Uchiha Sasuke knows the boy is not very talkative. He answers everything with Hn, and sometimes yes or no. People think he doesn't care what happens around him at all. Oh, how wrong they are. Sasuke's Hn's tell us as much about him as Naruto's facial expressions about the blonde haired shinobi. Watch this:

**Naruto says something stupid: snort replacement.**

He'll give Naruto a weird look, followed by a huffed "hn!"

**Sakura asks him out: "NO WAY!" replacement**

His eyes widen slightly at the cheek, then he narrows his eyes, turns his head, nose in the air and replies with a cocky "Hn!"

**His fan girls chase him all through town: "EEP!" replacement**

A startled look, a leap, and a faint, distant "Hn!"when the boy speeds off.

**He thinks about the massacre: crying replacement**

A sad look, hanging head andan almost inaudible "Hn…"

**He thinks about Itachi: "KILLMAIMFIGHTSLAYDIE!" replacement**

A murderous glare at no one in particular (usually at a tree or at Naruto) and an angrily hissed "Hn!".

**Kakashi arrives late AGAIN: "YOU'RE LATE!"replacement**

Narrowed eyes, body slightly slumped as if he doesn't care. While turning his head to the side in annoyance, a proud "Hn!"Can be heard.

**Ayanne wakes him up with a bucketload of Ice-cold water: "Silence! I Keel you!" replacement**

Death glare, crossed arms, and a huffed "H-h-hnnn!"

**He and the team go eat ramen or visit the onsen: "That's nice" replacement**

His eyes close for a moment, and he sighs out a soft "Hn…" while relaxing his muscles.

**His teammates have a good idea: "Good idea guys, keep it up!" replacement**

A slightly bored look, crossed arms, body tuning away while saying "Hn!" like he already knew that and just waited for the idiots to realize it.

**Something goes wrong with his training: disappointed anger replacement**

Death glare at no one in particulare, bum firmly planted on the ground, arms crossed, furrowed brow and pout on his face, while a disagreeing "Hn!" Leaves his lips.

**He doesn't understand something: "?" replacement**

A slightly confused look, eyebrows raised, head subtly tilted to the side ans a soft and questioning "Hn?" escapes him.

So you see, it's all about practice and carefull listening, you'll be able to tell what Sasuke feels in no time at all!!! Practice and be well, children! See you next time!

Hn #9,

Hatake Ayanne –xxx-


End file.
